


Overdrive

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kai's powers kicked into overdrive??, what if during winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Kai's powers kick into overdrive due to a particularly cold winter, but thankfully his boyfriend is the elemental master of ice.thank you to romocon for encouraging me to write this! sorry it's nothing huge, I wasn't really sure how to make it a full thing so i just made a very mini thing lol <33
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Overdrive

“Winter seriously sucks,” Kai said, laying on his back, spreading his arms and legs as far away from his body as possible.

“I must say, it’s almost impressive. You’re running a temperature of 110°, which I didn’t even think was possible for humans,” Zane said, removing his hand from Kai’s forehead.

“don’t move your hand it’s so cool,” He said breathlessly, reaching up weakly, attempting to pull his hand back down into his face.

Zane smiled and lowered his hand again, resting it on his forehead and stroking his hair back away from his eyes. He let his hand stay still for a moment; just a moment, before he began tracing lines along the sharp bones protruding from his face.

“Oh my gosh, that feels amazing.”

“What? My hand?”

“Yeah, the metal is so cool and nice. Is the rest of your body like that?” Kai said hopefully, his mouth bending upwards slightly.

“Well it would stand to reason if-“ Zane stopped abruptly as he was dragged quickly downwards, falling ontop  
of Kai, their faces mere millimetres away.

“Oh my god, Z, you feel heavenly right now,” Kai said, letting out a long sigh of relief.

“I’m glad I could be of service but can we move? I think my legs are breaking from  
lying like this,” Zane said with a chuckle, pushing himself up and moving to the side of Kai and pulling him closer, wrapping his hands around his waist, bringing his burning boyfriend as close as physically possible.

“Take your sweater off, it’s making me too hot,” Kai mumbled, his eyes finally closing for the first time in 2 days. Zane shrugged and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the ground, “Better,” Kai lazily finished, rolling over and snuggling into his bare chest, letting the icy chill run through his veins.

“I love you, snowball.”

“I love you too, Firefly,” Zane said quietly as Kai slowly drifted out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers, its me. it's currently 1.30 am rn nd god spoke to me and said "write this" so i did good luck to morning zan bc my god am i gonna be dead first period, im sorry Mr Thompson pls still give me a good grade i wanna get into the English lit and lang course in college : (
> 
> anyway, like i said in the summary this is in existence thanks to romocon! this is dedicated to u, thank u for being so sweet it rlly made my day when i saw ur comments <3


End file.
